1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bagging machine for bagging organic and other materials such as silage, compost, grain, sawdust, dirt, sand, etc., wherein the tunnel or material forming means of the bagging machine may be collapsed to reduce the width thereof for transport or shipping purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural feed bagging machines have been employed for several years to pack or bag silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. In recent years, the bagging machines have also been used to pack or back compost material and grain into the elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. In the prior art bagging machines, silage or the like is supplied to the forward or intake end of the bagging machine and is fed to a rotor or other compression means which conveys the silage into a tunnel on which the bag is positioned so that the bag is filled. Applicant has received several patents directed to agricultural feed bagging machines, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,554; 5,297,377; 5,355,659; 5,367,860; 5,396,753; 5,398,736; 5,408,809; 5,408,810; 5,421,142; 5,425,220; 5,463,849; 5,464,049; 5,517,806; 5,671,594; 5,775,069; 5,784,865; 5,799,472; 5,857,313; 5,894,713; 5,899,247; 5,904,031; 5,960,612; and 6,009,692.
Over a period of time, the size of the bagging machines has dramatically increased with the tunnels thereof being of a width sufficient to accommodate bags having a 12-foot diameter. The large width of the tunnel presents a problem when the bagging machine is being transported on public roads which normally limit those widths to approximately 102 inches. Such width restrictions greatly reduce the mobility of the larger machines. The large width of the tunnel also presents a problem when the machines are being shipped, especially overseas.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,102 which issued on May 30, 1995. Although the ""102 patent mentions that the tunnel width may be reduced for transporting the bagging machine from one location to another, primarily for overseas shipment, it is not believed that the ""102 patent teaches a convenient means for reducing the tunnel width since the ""102 patent apparently requires that the wheels somehow be raised up beneath the machine to reduce the width between the wheels of the machine. Further, the ""102 patent lacks a convenient means for reducing the width of the tunnel. Additionally, the machine of the ""102 patent is quite different than the machine described herein. Moreover, the machine disclosed in the ""102 patent lacks adequate means for structurally resisting the outward forces applied to the tunnel components by the packed material therein. Further, in the ""102 patent machine, the auger which conveys the material rearwardly slants up from the front of the machine towards the rear of the machine which places the rearward end of the conveyor auger high in the tunnel.
Additionally, some of the collapsible tunnels of the prior art require two or more hinges which are incorporated in the structure so that the tunnel or material forming means may be collapsed. The need for more than a single hinge point results in additional materials, fabrication, etc.
Manufacturers of plastic bags for use with agricultural bagging machines do not have an exact standard for overall (diameter) dimensions, and sizes can vary +/xe2x88x9210%. Also, the elasticity (or strength per allowable stretch tolerance) varies among manufacturers, some allowing more stretch than others. Such variances result in the inability to fill the bags to the fullest with all types of materials, densities, fiber lengths, etc., with the proper tension/stress on the bag skin.
A bagging machine for bagging organic and other materials such as silage, compost, grain, sawdust, dirt, sand, etc. into a flexible plastic bag having a closed end and an open mouth with the mouth of the bag being positioned on a tunnel or material forming means which directs the material from a material compression or packing means such as a rotor, packing fingers, packing plate, or screw conveyor into the open mouth of the bag. The tunnel is comprised of first and second tunnel members or xe2x80x9chalvesxe2x80x9d which are hingedly connected together at their forward ends to enable the tunnel members to be moved between an operative open position to a collapsed position so that the machine will have a reduced overall width such that it may be easily transported from one location to another in its normal directional attitude or for shipment purposes.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a bagging machine for use in bagging organic or other material into a bag with the tunnel on the machine being selectively collapsible to reduce the width thereof for transport purposes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bagging machine for use in bagging organic or other material into a bag with the tunnel on the machine being selectively collapsible to reduce the width thereof to facilitate the installation of a folded bag thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the type described wherein the tunnel thereof is comprised of first and second tunnel members or halves which are hingedly connected together at their forward ends.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible tunnel for an agricultural feed bagging machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible tunnel for a machine for bagging organic material such as grain, compost or silage or other material such as sand, dirt, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible tunnel wherein the tunnel thereof is comprised of first and second tunnel members or halves which are hingedly connected together at their forward ends with a single hinge point.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.